A packet based communication system typically includes a packet switch for routing data packets from source devices to destination devices in the communication system. Generally, the packet switch receives a data packet, identifies a destination address in a packet header of the data packet, and routes the data packet to a destination device identified by the destination address. The destination device then processes the data packet.
In some types of communication systems, a packet header of a data packet includes additional information for routing the data packet. A packet switch in the communication system routes the data packet based on both the destination address and the additional information in the packet header of the data packet. For example, the packet header may include a tag indicating a quality of service for the data packet and the packet switch may route the data packet to a destination device based on both the destination address and the tag. Moreover, the packet switch routes data packets having packet headers containing the same destination address and the same tag to the same destination device. In turn, the destination device processes the data packets. Although these types of communication systems have been successfully employed to route data packets based on additional information in packet headers of the data packets, the additional information in the packet headers of the data packets is often limited by the size and format of the packet headers.
In light of the above, a need exists for an improved system and method of routing data packets through a packet switch.